1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an electromagnetically driven shutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now various kinds of so called electromagnetically driven shutters which are driven by means of the electromagnetic force have been proposed. When such shutters are built in compact cameras, it is impossible to provide a large electromagnetic driven shutter because of the restriction of space, and since a comparatively small battery has to be used a large current can not be provided. Consequently a sufficient driving force can not be obtained so that the running speed of the shutter, particularly during commencement of the running operation is inferior. In this connection it has been attempted to raise the density of the magnetic flux at the start position of the shutter, but this problem has not yet been solved completely and the electromagnetically driven shutter has not yet been brought into practice.